


Autumn "Walks"

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Pharmercy, Slow Dancing, Walks In The Park, rocketangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: An original walk in the park becomes something Fareeha didn't expect. However, it isn't completely unwanted either.





	Autumn "Walks"

"When was the last time you danced?" the soft voice crooned beside her ear, making Fareeha softly chuckle and shake her head. The Egyptian was sure it had been a while, and she was sure that Angela could tell too. She had lost count of just how many times she had stepped on the blonde's foot at this point, but it was probably in the dozens now. The Swiss hadn't said anything about it yet though.

The two had gone for a walk through a park that was already beginning to show the effects of autumn. Trees were already beginning to loose their long held leaves, and even some had already become bare. The grass was already beginning to fade to brown as it prepared for winter's cold grasp. Colorful leaves of all different shades were scattered across the well worn concrete path. They were all different colors from cherry reds, pumpkin oranges, sunny yellows, and muddy browns. Ones that hadn't fallen made a colorful, beautiful canopy above that could easily make a rainbow blush. 

Angela had always liked the orange leaves the most, saying the color always reminded her of autumn the most. She would also save a leaf from each fall that passed, and she would preserve it by pressing and keeping them in a book. Autumn was her favorite season, after all. 

Their walk had turned into a slow dance only after a few minutes of walking. Fareeha hadn't expected been the sudden dance it at all, despite Angela beginning to hum the tune of a song and sway to it only a few seconds prior. Truly, it was only a few seconds before the blonde had her arms wrapped around the Egyptian's neck and was getting the other to dance along. Even though Fareeha hadn't been expecting at all, her hands were quick to fall to the other's waist. 

The leaves stirred and whisked at their feet as they swayed. Angela continued to hum the same song as before, one that Fareeha knew all too well. It was the first song the two had ever danced to together all those years ago. 

"Lighten up a bit, Fareeha," Angela quietly said, pressing a soft kiss to the Egyptian's lips. "Just relax. Don't think about it too much. It should just come to you." One of the blonde's angelic, bright smiles was now gracing her lips. 

The Egyptian just gave a quick nod and exhaled a breath. It had been forever since the two had danced together... It was no wonder she was self conscious about it. 

She decided to focus on just Angela instead. The blonde that she loved so dearly and would do just about anything for (which included dancing in a park). The one she would protect on the battlefield and beyond no matter what it called for. The one she woke up to in the morning and kept her going even through the hardest and grittiest times...

Absentmindedly, Fareeha spun the other as they danced. An excited giggle came from Angela as she did that, and she quickly explained, "See! I knew you had it in you, schätzli!" This easily made the Egyptian smile and spin the girl yet another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Personally, this one was super fun to write for!  
> This was for a weekend challenge that was writing two characters taking a walk during autumn. I decided to do a little something different for it though.


End file.
